


The Most Impeccable Girl

by Zerodyne



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kasuari mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerodyne/pseuds/Zerodyne
Summary: Rinko has fallen head over heels for a girl... but she's uncertain that girl feels the same.
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa & Shirokane Rinko, Wakamiya Eve/Shirokane Rinko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	The Most Impeccable Girl

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that the EveRin tag has literally zero fics up to this point is honestly a sin.
> 
> So here's one.

It was supposedly another busy afternoon within the confines of Hanasakigawa's Student Council office, yet Rinko left most of the files she was assigned to check out on top of her table. It's very uncharacteristic of her to mule over her tasks like this, but she did have an excuse— a feeble one, but one nevertheless.

Leaning towards the window overlooking the schoolyard, she watched over the area in hopes of finding something amidst the place. Or rather… someone. 

Her stomach lurched as she finally spotted the one in question— hair white as snow, complexion that almost looked ethereal… those features she admired stood out from the rest of the students around her. 

Rinko knew that Wakamiya Eve would have a Tea Ceremony Club meeting at this hour, following a Kendo practice session before that. This is one of the rare days where she spends most of her time in school… and Rinko was grateful for that. Outside of these times, she barely ever had the chance to see Eve up close— at least, up close enough without arousing attention. In other days, Eve might have a practice session with Pastel*Palettes, or a photoshoot project, or her part-time job in Hazawa Coffee. Even at times where Eve was around, Rinko might be the one who's not there, as she had her other responsibility as Roselia's devoted keyboardist. Therefore… Rinko cherished these rare times. The times where she can admire her.

In Rinko's eyes, Eve is the most impeccable girl she has ever seen. Of course, she's not undermining the other girls she admired, like her bandmates and her close friends— but Eve struck a different chord than the rest. She's beautiful, she has the ability to juggle between multiple clubs and her work as an idol and her part-time work AND still getting satisfying marks in school, she has unparalleled bravery and isn't afraid to speak her mind… Eve had all the remarkable traits that Rinko doesn't, and that made her fall for the girl.

Question is… where does she go from there?

Rinko had a spurt of an idea to confess her feelings… but she doesn't have the courage to do so. She's not Eve, who can express her feelings into words without difficulty. Plus… with how impeccable Eve is, she clearly doesn't deserve someone like her. Sure, others have complemented her positive traits in the past, but for her… comparing those traits to Eve's is like comparing the size of the Moon and Saturn— the planet, not the video game console —and there's no way Eve would find her positives appealing enough to forge that kind of relationship with her. Right?

_...right? _

“Rinko-senpai…?”

“A—ah…?!”

That voice slapped her out from her reverie, as she turned away from Eve and into the figure calling her.

“Did I… disturb you?”

Arisa tilted her head in concern, arms crossed in a less pompous manner than usual. 

“N—no… not at all…” Rinko shook her head, before realizing that she hadn't tended her files at all. “A—ah, I'm sorry, I—I'm not done with the files yet…!” she stammered, quickly shuffling into her table and arranging the files she was supposed to check earlier.

Arisa didn't let this peculiar demeanor slide off her radar. She had noticed Rinko acting really strange for the past few weeks— staring off windows and looking dreamy, sometimes neglecting her work or being too slow to respond to questions sent to her. Furthermore… 

“Rinko-senpai, are you alright?” she decided to ask. “If you're not feeling well, I can take over for you.”

“N, no! It's f—fine…!” Rinko replied with an attempt of an assuring smile. “I'll… I'll handle these… you can do your own work, Ichigaya-san…”

Still not thoroughly convinced, Arisa watched as Rinko sat down and began cracking open the files she needed to confirm. She decided to do something as well— taking some unattended approval letters and stamping them one by one. There was a rather awkward atmosphere between the two, none of them making a sound beside rustling of papers and stamp thumping.

“...Rinko-senpai.”

After a while, Arisa decided to break the silence. Rinko looked up from her papers, slightly inclining her head.

“I… I want to ask you something, but if it's too personal for you, um… you can choose not to answer.”

Rinko raised both of her eyebrows. What sort of question will Arisa throw at her, that she needed to put that kind of disclaimer beforehand?

“Yes…?” she replied uncertainly. 

Though she had gained the approval, Arisa still looked a bit nervous. Regardless, she needed to get this question out…

“Um, Rinko-senpai… did something happen to you and Eve?”

Rinko's eyes widened at once, as if she was suddenly being pried open. Still, she tried to keep her composure. “W—Wakamiya-san…?”

Arisa nodded. “She told me about how you acted every time she saw you… she said that you looked nervous whenever she's around, and always avoided eye contact.”

_ Oh, crap. _ So her nervous moments didn't go unnoticed? Rinko decided to keep her silence as Arisa continued, though her stomach was lurching inside out.

“Eve was really worried, so she asked me to ask you about it. She thought that she did something wrong to you and didn't realize it.”

“Sh—she didn't…!”

The words escaped Rinko's mouth before she knew it. Realizing that she just lost her cool, Rinko reeled back a little.

“S—sorry, Ichigaya-san…” she sputtered. 

Arisa, who was a little surprised by the outburst, waved her hands. “N—no, no! It's fine! I'm… I'm sorry for asking you that out of nowhere…”

Rinko briefly fell silent, reorganizing her thoughts. Maybe, just maybe… it's fine to confide this with Arisa? After all, she trusted her enough to spill this information somewhere else.

“A—actually, Ichigaya-san…” Rinko began, her cheeks already flushing. “Wakamiya-san… did nothing wrong. I—it was me… who's too anxious to see her…”

“Really? Why?” Arisa asked at once, unsure if she had pushed her luck.

Rinko took a big gulp. “B—because… I… I think I've… fallen in love with h—her…!”

From the surprised look on Arisa's face, Rinko knew she had just dropped a bombshell on her.

“W—wait,” Arisa babbled, “Rinko-senpai, you're serious?”

Rinko nodded quietly, lowering her face to hide the sheer redness of it.

“Whoa… I didn't expect that,” said Arisa, still taken aback by this information. “You haven't told anyone else about this?”

“N, no…” Rinko muttered, still keeping her eyes away. “I'm… I'm not even sure about this myself…”

“How so?”

“I… I don't think Wakamiya-san… likes me… the way I like her…”

“Huh? How did you know?”

“I just… know,” Rinko sighed. “Wakamiya-san… doesn't deserve someone like me…”

Arisa curled a sharp frown upon hearing those words. There she was again, the Shirokane Rinko that liked to underestimate herself. Then again, she herself often falls to the same boat… but at least her upperclassman didn't deserve to feel that way.

“Rinko-senpai,” she spoke in a rather bashful tone which surprised Rinko, “you won't know for sure until you heard it from her.”

“E—eh…?”

“You can't just assume someone's feelings like that… it's just wrong.”

Feeling reprimanded, Rinko bowed her head slightly. “Th—then… what am I… supposed to do…?”

Arisa heaved a long sigh, running her fingers through her hair. “You need to tell her how you feel, Rinko-senpai. That way, you'll be able to know how she feels too.”

“T—tell her… how I feel…? Wh—what if… she doesn't feel the same…?”

“Then at least you know. Better than forever not knowing.”

Rinko fell silent for a moment, letting Arisa's words seep into her mind. Is it really… that simple? Could she summon enough courage to say what she truly feels to her?

Well, if Rinko wanted to feel that she deserved Eve's love… she at least needed to try. There's no other way around it. 

“Bah, look at me,” Arisa broke into speech again, “giving you all of this advice when I can't even be honest to my feelings… that's really stupid.”

“N—no, Ichigaya-san…” Rinko replied, “aren't you going out with Toyama-san…? That means… you're starting to be more honest with yourself…”

“A—ah… guess so,” muttered Arisa, a slight hue appearing on her cheeks.

“If you're already going through that extra mile… then I won't be left behind myself.”

Rinko finally curved a smile, raising her head to face Arisa who smiled back.

“Thank you, Ichigaya-san. Now I know… what I must do.”

“Mhm. Good luck, Rinko-senpai.”

* * *

The very next day, when the school bell rang… Rinko quickly made her way out of her classroom. She kept running through what she wanted to say later— even recalling the confession she rehearsed the night before. All of that, while making her way towards where her 'objective marker' should be… 

“W—Wakamiya-san…!”

It was a good thing Eve was alone at the time, about to depart to her activities. She immediately turned to see the other, a little perplexed by her presence.

“Rinko-san?”

Still, that didn't stop Eve from approaching her upperclassman.

“Uhm… Wakamiya-san… can we, uhm— get somewhere more quiet?” 

_ Nailed it,  _ Rinko thought to herself.

“More quiet?” Eve repeated, “where would that be?”

“Uh… the school's backyard…!” 

“Oh, alright!”

With that, the two departed. Rinko was at the front, not even daring to look at Eve in the face. She just needed to calm down… 

They reached a quiet corner of the school complex. There seemed to be no one else besides the two of them… this will certainly ease the process.

Rinko turned around and barely glimpsed at Eve, feeling hot on the ears. Eve, meanwhile, looked more and more puzzled by the second.

_ Okay, Rinko. Just breathe. You can do this. _

“U—um… Wa, Wakamiya-san…” Rinko began, “th—there's something… I've been meaning to tell you…”

Still utterly oblivious of the situation, Eve tilted her head. “Yes, Rinko-san?”

“A—actually, I… I am… I'm actually…”

It was as if her brain just crashed— every elaborate method she thought out just vanished, leaving behind a blank screen.

“Actually?” repeated Eve, her brows knitted together and not helping the current situation.

“I'm… I… I want to say that…”

Rinko started to hyperventilate, beads of sweat raining all over her face even though they're under a shade. Her heart felt like it was about to escape her ribs.

“R—Rinko-san?!” Eve gasped, the panic slowly seeping to her. “Rinko-san, it's okay! I'm listening to you, so you don't have to worry!”

That ended up making Rinko worry even more… but she needed to settle this regardless. 

_ Calm down. Just take a deep breath, and you'll be good. And then… _

“Wa—Wakamiya-san… I… I love you…!”

She uttered the confession in a single breath. With how quickly it went, she was starting to worry that Eve didn't catch that.

But she did.

“R—Rinko-san… are you… serious…?”

Now Eve was the one who's at a loss. Her eyes widened, staring towards Rinko's solemn violets.

“Y—yes…” Rinko replied meekly, “I… I know you might not like me back, so…”

She heard sobs, which made her look up. 

Eve's eyes were drenched with tears… but she smiled.

“I'm… I'm so happy…” she sobbed. “Rinko-san… I never thought… you'd view me that way…”

“Eh…?”

“I've always admired how refined you are…! You have the maturity and calmness of a true samurai… you're so impeccable, and I've fallen for you…”

“W—wait… so, Wakamiya-san, you…?”

Eve nodded through the tears, still keeping her smile. “I love you too, Rinko-san…!”

Those words were enough to make her heart melt. She suddenly felt stupid for assuming what Eve's feelings are the day before.

“I'm… I'm really happy too…” replied Rinko, returning the smile. She could feel tears running down her cheek as well, but those are happy tears as far as she's concerned.

Still sobbing uncontrollably, Eve pulled her love to an embrace. Though Rinko felt shocked by it at first… the warmth of this embrace soothed all of her senses in a way she had never experienced before. 

Taking a deep breath, Rinko wrapped her arms around Eve, pulling her even closer. This warmth… she'll cherish it forever. Because now, she can finally be with the girl she love.


End file.
